


湿哒哒

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 午夜脑洞 [1]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	湿哒哒

快本这次换了新的环节，需要在一大块被弄得又湿又黏的垫子上抢夺篮球，小灯不太喜欢和不熟悉的人触碰，但为了节目还是只得忍耐，在旁人看不到的地方他撅了噘嘴，又怕被摄像机拍到很快就调整好了自己。他换上了钟爱的24号球衣里面还套着一件白t，显得他整个人嫩白软萌。今天在飞机上被lsh玩过的身体现在还有些不舒服，乳头还肿这着，自己看衣服都被顶起来一块。尤其是穴里还残留一些对方的精液。

小灯在前几次的对抗赛中被弄得浑身湿透，那湿哒哒的衣服黏在他身上，蜜桃似的翘臀，鼓掌的胸脯都显露无疑，他又羞又急，一张俏脸泛红，秀眉微蹙，有些不自在的用宛如白玉的胳膊挡在自己胸前，他咬着唇偷偷看了看其他人，还好没人发现他的异样，却不知早被人发现。

最后一次场上所有嘉宾一起，小灯不知道是怎么了，他被压在了最下面，开始还没什么，但很快他就发现了不对劲，他的乳尖被人捏了，他没控制住的叫了一声，随机低下头，用白嫩手掌挡着自己的红唇，呜呜是哥哥么，好过分，怎么可以这样对小灯，明明是在录节目。小灯有些委屈的看向lsh却发现对方一脸无辜，就在此时，有一只受隔着裤子摸上了他的后穴，甚至用指尖不断往里面戳，小灯害怕极了，一双妩媚凤眼瞬间起了水雾。接下来的发现超乎她的想象，两个乳儿都被人捏在掌中亵玩，早就肿痛不已的奶头还被故意揉掐，甚至还用指甲抠挖乳孔。小灯奋力扭起身子，却不料正中某人下怀，扭动的屁股被人狠狠抽了几巴掌，受从宽大的篮球裤摸了进去，挑开内裤，直接揉起了穴眼，早上被lsh射进去的东西，又被插入的手指带了出来，小灯压抑自己的哭声，小声的对着几位嘉宾求饶，呜呜，不要插小灯，会被发现的，求你们了。但是手指的动作没有停下来，很快屁股就被艹红了，还发出啪啪的声音，小灯忍不住颤起身体，他咬着自己的手指，潮吹了，小灯崩溃似的趴在垫子上呜咽抽泣，胸被抓的好疼，屁股一抽抽的抖动。身上的人都离开了，小灯也缓缓站了起来，可是如胭脂般的眼尾和湿润的红唇告诉大家刚刚发生的事。


End file.
